Unexpected
by LucioleHydeist
Summary: Tetsu qui avait décidé de ne faire qu'une simple balade en voiture finit par se perdre en forêt. Fort heureusement, un homme pour le moins avenant se propose de l'héberger. Pas de raison de s'inquiéter, après tout...


_[ Nouvel OS né de mes idées tordues_ :'D _. J'ai repris Hyde et Tetsu - ainsi que Ken - mais sans parler de L'Arc. J'ai juste gardé les noms, et concernant Tetsu - et Ken -, le fait qu'ils soient musiciens. ]_

* * *

Tetsu roulait depuis des heures en pleine forêt, en il commençait sérieusement à avoir peur. Tous les arbres et coins se ressemblaient. Il avait réellement l'impression de tourner en rond. De plus, impossibilité de joindre qui que ce soit puisque pas de réseau. Lui qui était parti pour se changer les idées s'était littéralement perdu - il ne parvenait toujours pas à savoir comment. La nuit tombante et le ciel couvert n'étaient pas là pour apaiser son angoisse grandissante. Ralentissant l'allure pour éviter d'avoir en prime un accident, il retenta d'appeler son ami d'enfance. Malgré l'icône lui indiquant qu'il n'y avait toujours pas de signal, Tetsu composa le numéro.

- S'il te plaît, Ken, réponds...

Deux _bip_ rageants d'affilée le firent à sa place. Tetsu jeta son téléphone sur le siège passager avec un juron et accéléra afin de reprendre une vitesse normale. Comment était-il parvenu à se perdre ? Un moment d'inattention, il ne voyait que ça. Au point où il en était, il prenait n'importe quel chemin croisé qui se présentait à lui.

- Oh ?

Tetsu freina d'un coup, se qui le fit légèrement basculer vers le volant avant de retomber assez lourdement sur le dossier. Bien qu'il fut assez loin, Tetsu put tout de même distinguer la forme de ce qui semblait être un toit. Pour plus de certitude, il redémarra, avançant lentement, phares désormais allumés. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut bien long, Tetsu s'engagea sur une route qui allait en s'élargissant... jusqu'à donner, au bout d'un nombre incalculable de minutes, sur un portail qui se trouvait ouvert. La voiture n'alla cependant pas plus loin. Déjà par respect - c'était sans doute une propriété privée - mais aussi, et surtout, parce que ce qui se trouvait à plusieurs mètres de là - derrière un immense bassin dont Tetsu ne sut dire dans l'immédiat s'il était vide ou plein - était une propriété vraiment imposante. On pouvait distinguer l'entrée ainsi que deux ailes un peu plus basses qui laissaient donc suggérer au moins un étage supplémentaire au centre de la bâtisse. Tetsu était intrigué et se demanda que faire : demi-tour au risque de s'éloigner de son point de départ ou tenter de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aiguiller ? Il opta pour la deuxième solution. Il sortit à demi de la voiture, une main sur le klaxon qu'il activa après avoir observé toutes les fenêtres éteintes. Il se demanda alors si, en fait, la bâtisse n'était pas abandonnée et une bouffée d'angoisse le submergea. Il fallait qu'il y ait quelqu'un !, que ce jardin qui semblait à l'abandon ne soit qu'une sorte de tromperie. Ayant retrouvé un peu de son calme, Tetsu pressa le klaxon de sa voiture, bruit qui résonna un peu trop fort dans ce silence pesant. Deuxième tentative vaine. Ce fut à la troisième, où il songeait déjà à partir, qu'une lumière brilla sur le perron. Tetsu sortit complètement de son véhicule et s'avança un peu dans la propriété. Quelqu'un venait vers lui. Des nuages se dissipèrent et firent ainsi place à la pleine lune qui éclaira les alentours presque comme en plein jour. Tetsu voulut faire un pas de plus vers l'avant mais l'homme qui arrivait vers lui l'en dissuada. Il se déplaçait d'un pas certain, raide comme un piquet, sa tenue - une chemise blanche à jabot, un pantalon noir et des bottes - lui donnant l'air d'un aristocrate. Il avait de superbes cheveux longs légèrement ondulés, une expression mystérieuse, sans parler de son regard pénétrant. Quand l'homme arriva enfin devant lui, Tetsu oublia, l'espace d'une seconde, pourquoi il était là.

- Vous désirez ?

_Mon Dieu, cette voix..._

- Ah... Euh... Excusez-moi de... de vous déranger, mais... je me suis perdu, et voilà des heures que je tourne en rond... J'aimerais savoir si vous connaîtriez un moyen de regagner le centre ville ? N'importe lequel, je me débrouillerai ensuite !

Son interlocuteur n'avait pas cillé en écoutant sa requête ce qui était assez perturbant. Mais Tetsu ne pouvait bouger. Il était comme captivé.

- Désolé, je ne sais pas comment partir. Peut-être que Muramasa le sait. Dans le doute, et étant donné qu'il fait nuit, vous feriez mieux de rentrer votre voiture dans le parc. Personne ne passe jamais par ici mais sait-on jamais.

Plutôt que réfléchir à quoi penser de cette suggestion, Tetsu s'exécuta. Celui qui devait sans doute être le propriétaire des lieux fit demi-tour pour rentrer. Tetsu, qui avait laissé le moteur tourner, roula au pas le long du bassin - qui se trouvait être plein presque à ras bord - jusqu'à l'entrée du manoir. Une nouvelle pièce était allumée sur la gauche et l'on pouvait distinguer des ombres par l'immense fenêtre. Tetsu coupa tout, mit au point mort puis se permit d'entrer dans la maison, prenant soin de retirer ses baskets pour le caler près de la paire de bottes de son hôte. Il vit qu'il y avait un escalier recouvert d'une moquette rouge en face de lui qui menait à l'étage. Apparemment, la pièce jointe au hall se prolongeait sur la longueur. À droite se trouvait ce qui lui semblait être un jardin d'hiver quelque peu défraîchi, et à gauche des voix bien distinctes lui parvenaient. Tetsu jugea préférable de rester à sa place. Un bruit dans son dos l'obligea à se tourner.

- Muramasa sait comment accéder à la première ville, mais de nuit cela comporte un risque que vous vous perdiez de nouveau.

- Mince...

- Vous pouvez passer la nuit ici, si vous le désirez. Vous pourrez partir dès demain, à l'heure que vous voudrez.

- Merci, murmura un Tetsu gêné par tant d'amabilité. Mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger...

- Personne ne vit ici, en dehors de Muramasa et moi. Vous ne dérangez pas. Avez-vous faim ?

- Non, je suis surtout fatigué.

- Venez.

Tetsu lui emboîta le pas en direction des escaliers que tout deux montèrent en silence, après quoi ils s'engagèrent dans un couloir sombre sur la gauche. La chambre qui fut attribuée à Tetsu, tout au bout, était éclairée par deux chandeliers muraux, ce qui laissait la pièce sombre malgré les murs clairs. Les rideaux rouges étaient assortis à la literie, et un bureau en ébène se trouvait près de l'unique, bien que grande, fenêtre.

- J'espère que cela vous convient ?

- Oui, merci beaucoup, monsieur... ?

- Je m'appelle Hyde.

- Tetsuya.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et à ce contact, Tetsu sentit un frisson lui remonter jusqu'à l'échine. Il n'avait jamais touché peau aussi froide ! Et ce regard... Ces yeux qui semblaient lire en lui...

- Je redescends, dit Hyde, en lâchant la main de Tetsu. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit...

- J'ai la gorge un peu sèche...

Hyde eut un semblant de sourire, mystérieux et glacial qui affola Tetsu, mais pas dans le sens de la peur... Il dut se faire violence pour regarder ailleurs. Hyde s'éclipsa. Tetsu referma la porte derrière lui avec un soupire proche du soulagement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'être aussi perturbé par un homme ? Certes Hyde était loin d'être une laideur mais tout de même ! Tetsu mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue, il n'avait plus les idées très claires. Dès le lendemain matin il serait reparti et tout reviendrait à la normale.

_Ça m'apprendra à être distant en voiture !_

Pestant contre lui-même il retira tee-shirt et chaussettes qu'il jeta négligemment au sol, près du lit impeccablement fait, puis s'étira. Quelques vertèbres se firent entendre.

- Tetsuya ?

Tetsu fit volte-face vers Hyde qui tenait deux verres : un simple d'eau et un de vin. Une fois de plus, la gêne prit le dessus. Hyde s'approcha, saisit le verre d'eau et le tendit à son invité qui le saisit d'une main tremblante.

- Ça va aller ? Je veux dire pour votre dos, développa Hyde avant de boire, aussitôt imité par Tetsu.

- Il est un peu endolori.

- Je vois...

Une boule se forma dans la gorge du musicien qui eut du mal à finir son verre qu'il déposa sur la table de chevet avant de s'assoir sur le lit, fatigué, le tout sous l'oeil attentif de Hyde qui lui demanda, après avoir vidé son verre à son tour, si son invité imprévu préférait qu'il le laisse se reposer. Tetsu l'attendit à peine. Non seulement il somnolait presque, mais aussi la phrase qu'il avait prononcé il y avait seulement quelques secondes plus tôt, _"Je vois..."_, résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. Qu'avait-il voulu dire ?

Hyde profita de la situation pour tenter une approche sans retenue. Comment Tetsu allait réagir ? Ça, il n'en savait rien. Il s'avança vers le grand lit pour s'assoir derrière le bassiste qui, cette fois, reprit tous ses esprits. Il ne sut pourquoi il ne se tourna pas pour le freiner. Les doigts de Hyde effleurèrent la peau claire de ses épaules jusqu'aux avant-bras, puis ce fut au tour de ses lèvres de s'occuper de la nuque du pauvre garçon qui commençait sérieusement à craindre ce qu'il ressentait. Mais l'homme qui se trouvait derrière lui avait un réel pouvoir d'attraction.

_D'un autre côté, qu'est-ce que je risque ? Dans quelques heures je serai parti..._

C'est sur cette réflexion que Tetsu décida - à tort ou à raison ? - de se laisser aller. Il pivota son visage vers celui de son hôte qui lui en laissa tout juste le temps, pressant délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les cheveux longs qui chatouillaient le dos de Tetsu lui provoquèrent des frissons fort agréables. Mais il en voulait plus, ainsi il se tourna face à Hyde qui posa ses mains froides sur son cou, s'amusa à faire monter la température en suçant la lèvre inférieur du musicien entre les siennes, avant de s'écarter puis de recommencer avec la supérieure.

Tetsu n'y tint plus : saisissant Hyde à la taille de sorte à l'entraîner avec lui, il bascula vers l'arrière.

Hyde ne perdit pas de temps pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui, étonnamment calme étant donné la situation. Tetsu l'attira vers lui par les poignets. Hyde, penché vers l'avant, entrelaça ses doigts dans les siens puis reprit sa série de baisers, en commençant par le creux du cou, puis les épaules, le torse... Tetsu sentit ses membres se crisper. Il ne pouvait désormais plus résister. Il le savait. Hyde le savait également, aussi il en profita, prenant bien soin de ne qu'effleurer, pour le moment.

Il écoutait la respiration de Tetsu qui s'était faite profonde. C'est ce moment que Hyde choisit pour se redresser pour retirer sa chemise, son invité qui était plutôt devenu - au moins temporairement, vu la tournure des choses - son amant se régalant de cette vision jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque une... anomalie quand, le vêtement retiré, le visage de Hyde fut de nouveau visible, des mèches tombant sur son torse attisant le désir qu'éprouvait Tetsu à son égard. La bouche de Hyde, entrouverte, laissait voir des canines étonnamment longues - ou du moins, davantage que la moyenne.

- Je dois rêver...

Hyde lui assura que non.

- Mais alors, qu'êtes-vous ? Les vampires, ça n'existe pas..., pas vrai ?

- Vous avez une autre explication ?

Ce fut à Tetsu de répondre par la négative. Maintenant, en plus de l'excitation vint s'ajouter de la peur. Hyde eut un étrange sourire, s'approcha du musicien qui ne savait que faire et l'agrippa par les poignets pour l'empêcher de bouger. Tetsu pouvait sentir son souffle tiède près de sa gorge et, sans savoir s'il n'allait pas faire une énorme bêtise, pencha la tête afin de faciliter la tâche à Hyde qui ne résista pas à l'envie de planter ses crocs dans cette chair douce et chaude. Tetsu avait pensé, l'espace d'une seconde, qu'il allait souffrir, mais la vérité fut qu'il était au bord de l'orgasme. Certes, il avait eu un gémissement de douleur quand sa peau avait été percée, mais ceux qui avaient suivi étaient à l'opposé. Même le sang qui coulait jusqu'à l'omoplate pour s'imbiber dans le couvre-lit ne le dégoûta pas.

Hyde freina ses suçons pour le regarder en face et lui demander s'il pouvait _continuer_. Tetsu approuva vigoureusement.

- Je ne parle pas que de vous mordre, Tetsuya..., ajouta-t-il en faisant passer une de ses mains jusqu'à son entre-jambe.

Tetsu inspira profondément puis fit de son mieux pour reprendre le contrôle, ce qui lui était presque impossible.

- Alors ?

Tetsu hocha la tête, et tandis que Hyde défaisait bouton et braguette, lui fit de même avec les boutons de son pantalon et constata que celui qu'il savait désormais être un vampire n'avait rien en-dessous. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de bloquer sur cette partie de son anatomie que déjà Hyde retirait avec une certaine fermeté le jean du musicien, le jeta négligemment au sol puis passa sa main aux doigts joints sur ses parties intimes, par-dessus le tissu de son boxer. Tetsu ferma les yeux, se laissa complètement aller, savourant cet instant. Un nouveau frisson attisant son désir le parcourut quand Hyde le mordit à l'épaule, la main toujours baladeuse s'étant maintenant rendue au-delà de la limite du dernier vêtement que portait encore Tetsu. Hyde essuya en partie sa bouche vermeille du revers de la main qui n'avait pas lâché celui qui n'aurait dû qu'être, à la base, son invité, pour l'embrasser avec une certaine fougue avant de calmer son ardeur. Tetsu, les mains - enfin - libres les passa sur la taille de son amant, bas du dos, reins... jusqu'à attraper le tissu du pantalon pour lui retirer autant que possible et saisir ses fesses fermes. Ce contact provoqua un léger mouvement des reins de la part de Hyde. Le message, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, était clair.

Tetsu parvint à faire glisser le pantalon de Hyde jusqu'aux genoux de ce dernier qui, sans difficulté - l'habitude ? -, s'en débarrassa complètement. Du regard il fit comprendre au mortel qu'il avait au moins une autre idée en tête, idée qui prit aussitôt forme quand le vampire recula sur le matelas de sorte à avoir son visage baissé entre les jambes de Tetsu qui ne s'était pas douté de la tournure des choses. Hyde retira son sous-vêtement, le jeta au travers de la pièce puis caressa alternativement, plus ou moins fortement, les parties intimes du musicien qui n'en pouvait presque plus à en croire ses gémissements et efforts pour ne pas crier. Quand il sentit de nouveau les canines de son amant entrer dans la chair tendre de l'intérieur de sa cuisse, Tetsu pressa son poing contre sa bouche. Ça faisait mal, mais que c'était bon ! C'est l'instant que choisi Hyde, du sang lui dégoulinant sur le menton, pour pénétrer Tetsu. Il ne prit pas la peine d'humidifier son sexe, préférant de loin y aller franchement. Cette pression était totalement nouvelle pour le musicien. En temps normal, c'était lui qui se trouvait à la place de Hyde, mais là..., se laisser guider par les mouvements de va-et-viens de son partenaire n'était pas désagréable. Tetsu était étonné d'en prendre autant de plaisir. De plus, Hyde ne donnait pas de coups de reins à proprement parler. Quand Tetsu regarda ses mouvements réguliers, il vit que le vampire ondulait, tel un serpent. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'il appréciait autant ? La suite plus prouva que non.

Quand il plongea son regard dans celui de Hyde, il comprit que la tension, aussi agréable fut-elle jusque là, allait encore monter d'un cran. La confirmation de ce soupçon ne se fit pas attendre quand Hyde, sans crier gare, donna un violent coup de rein qui arracha un cri à Tetsu. Il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans cette maison, mais peu importait alors que le domestique du manoir soit derrière la porte ou dans le parc : se retenir encore aurait été tout bonnement impossible. Un sourire satisfait et quelque peu bestial se dessina sur le visage de Hyde qui recommença encore et encore jusqu'à ce que les corps de Tetsu et le sien se crispèrent et soient pris de tremblements. Hyde se dégagea puis se laissa glisser sur le côté, le plus près possible de son amant aussi vidé - sexuellement parlant - que lui.

- J'espère ne pas avoir été trop violent... J'ai du mal à me contrôler...

- C'était génial, souffla Tetsu.

- Je parlais des morsures, développa Hyde, tournant son visage vers lui.

- Pour tout vous dire...

Tetsu se sentit ridicule en sentant ses joues chauffer. Après ce qui venait de se passer, voilà qu'il se comportait comme une jouvencelle ?

- Pour tout vous dire, reprit-il, j'ai failli avoir un... un orgasme.

- Il y a tellement longtemps que je n'ai plus mordu quelqu'un au point de le saigner que j'ai un peu balisé pour vous, je dois dire.

Ce fut à Tetsu de tourner son visage vers le sien, non sans grimacer de douleur. Hyde s'était essuyé la bouche mais il était resté une marque rouge qui commençait à sécher.

- Il y a longtemps que vous êtes... _ce que vous êtes_ ?

- J'ai cessé de compter... Depuis le dix-huitième...

- Siècle ?

Tetsu en avait presque crié, cette réaction spontanée arrachant un doux sourire à Hyde qui approuva.

- C'est pas trop difficile ?

- Quoi donc ?

Tetsu se tourna convenablement sur le côté, sans trop forcer sur sa jambe blessée.

- Ne pas vieillir, voir les gens qu'on aime mourir... Rester seul pendant tout ce temps...

Hyde parut réfléchir à la question - ou plutôt aux questions. Si, ça avait été difficile. À des périodes - surtout au début -, le vampire avait sérieusement songé à s'exposer à la lumière du soleil pour rejoindre sa femme, son fils, et tous ceux qu'il avait perdu entre-temps. Au bout de plusieurs dizaines d'années durant lesquelles il avait conclu qu'il n'aurait pas la force de passer à l'acte, Hyde avait décidé d'accepter son _état_, ce qui incluait tuer des gens pour survivre. Les charmer (la nature ne l'ayant pas doté d'un physique désavantageux, cette partie-là fut bien souvent la plus facile), obtenir leur confiance, et les tuer. Les seuls personnes qui avaient su ce qu'il en advenait des cadavres avaient été ses domestiques. Hyde vivait avec eux, et leur mentir sur les allers et venues des visiteurs n'aurait pu durer qu'un temps avant que les employés (le seul étant, depuis des années, Muramasa) ne se posent des questions, aussi ne leur avait-il rien caché. Très peu étaient restés. Hyde ne leur en a jamais voulu. Cacher des cadavres auxquels on a attaché une pierre au cou dans le bassin du parc n'est supportable qu'un temps.

- Je me suis fait une raison, répondit-il, simplement. Et puis j'ai Muramasa.

- Vous... Vous êtes ensemble ?

- Disons qu'_il me nourrit_ à ses heures.

- Vous ne le tuez pas ?

- ... J'ai besoin de lui, pour une chose bien précise.

_Planquer des cadavres_, termina-t-il pour lui-même.

- Et pour ce qui est de ce qui vient de se passer ?

- Il y a toujours des gens égarés qui ont besoin d'un coup de main, répondit Hyde avec un clin d'oeil. Mais, généralement...

- ... Ils n'en reviennent pas, devina Tetsu, prit d'une bouffée d'angoisse.

Il commençait à regretter d'avoir accepté l'hospitalité de cet inconnu. Il avait été stupide ! Hyde le comprit. Sans doute l'expression du musicien avait changé.

- En ce qui vous concerne, ça peut être différent...

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, coucher avec quelqu'un, que ça soit un homme ou une femme, n'est pas nouveau... Quant à mordre, ça fait partie de ma vie, si je puis dire... Seulement... en général, quand je montre ce que je suis, les gens ont peur, et je suis forcé de les tuer très rapidement... Mais vous, vous ne m'avez pas fait cette impression. Je me trompe ? Votre _"génial"_ n'était pas qu'un simple mot dit sur un coup de tête..., pas vrai ?

Tetsu fut bien forcé d'admettre que non. Il avait aimé. Il avait vraiment aimé. Il le fit largement comprendre à Hyde, sa main parcourant doucement son torse humide et désormais chaud pour aller de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à ces parties génitales où la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Bien que cette nouvelle expérience lui ait plu, Tetsu désirait avoir le dessus et ne plus avoir de morsures - pas immédiatement, en tous cas -, aussi il imposa à Hyde de se tourner à plat-ventre, ce dernier s'exécutant sans protester. Il était même ravi que son amant s'impose. Cela le changeait des supplications en tout genre.

Le vampire dans la position exigée, Tetsu se plaça au-dessus de lui, saisit ses hanches afin de les soulever puis le pénétra. Les sons qui sortaient de Hyde étaient inconnus aux oreilles du bassiste, ils étaient roques, venaient du fond de la gorge. Cela avait quelque chose de vraiment effrayant. Ceci dit, l'entendre accrut son l'excitation du musicien qui accéléra ses mouvements de reins, allant aussi profondément que possible. Hyde empoigna le couvre-lit à s'en faire mal aux mains, gémissant au rythme des mouvements de son amant qui profitait autant du moment que lui.

Tetsu prit sur lui pour calmer son ardeur afin de se pencher sur le dos de Hyde, le dégageant de ses cheveux pour pouvoir embrasser sa nuque, sa gorge, puis ses lèvres. Au contact de sa langue, Tetsu se sentit repartir malgré lui, et pour en ajouter encore, ses mains glissèrent sur son torse pour se caler sur les mamelons du vampire qu'il caressa avec vigueur. Entre deux baisers, Hyde demanda si celui qui avait été, à la base, son invité, voulait qu'il se surélève. Tetsu l'en dissuada. Sentir cette pression lui provoquait un tel sentiment de domination qu'il voulait en profiter le plus possible. Le problème fut que Hyde était dans le même état et que, dans le feu de l'action, et sans le vouloir, il lui mordit la lèvre inférieur. Tetsu eut un léger mouvement de recul. Il passa sa langue au niveau de la petite blessure et put y sentir du sang couler. Les pupilles de Hyde se dilatèrent littéralement. Le musicien n'était pas dupe, aussi il se laissa faire quand le vampire lui lécha la bouche pour récupérer le précieux nectar.

- Ça ne saigne plus.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois vous remercier de m'avoir _soigné_ ou pas...

Tetsu bascula sur le dos tandis que Hyde lui répondait que lui non plus ne savait pas. Le musicien enchaina :

- Mais une chose est sûre : je ne risque pas d'oublier ce qui s'est passé.

- Moi non plus.

Le bassiste jeta un regard étonné à Hyde, toujours à plat ventre, les bras repliés sous le menton.

- Je vous l'ai dit : toutes les personnes qui sont passées au manoir avant vous ne sont pas restées vivantes bien longtemps. En dehors du fait de m'en nourrir, je n'ai jamais réellement eu de plaisir avec elles. Mais avec vous... ça a été bien différent. Donc en fin de compte...

Le vampire tourna son visage vers Tetsu.

- ... C'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier.

Plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles tous deux avaient gardé le silence s'écoulèrent. Toujours sans un mot, Hyde se leva pour sortir de la pièce afin d'aller chercher de quoi soigner Tetsu qui le dévorait des yeux tandis qu'il enfilait son pantalon foncé. Cet homme était réellement magnifique... Le musicien se sentit de nouveau émoustillé et dut détourner le regard pour mieux se contrôler.

Hyde revint avec une cruche dans un pot de chambre et une serviette, ainsi que des bandes, et ordonna au musicien de s'assoir au bord du lit.

- Ça sera plus pratique pour vous nettoyer ce que je vous ai fait.

Tetsu obéit. Le vampire commença par la blessure qui le demanderait le plus de délicatesse : l'intérieur de la cuisse. Il avait mordu très près des parties intimes et risquait d'attiser son amant s'il ne faisait pas attention ; non pas que refaire l'amour avec lui le gênait, à vrai dire... Ce fut même lui qui reprit les devants, oubliant illico sa résolution.

La serviette mouillée, il s'agenouilla entre ses jambes écartées, commença à retirer le sang coagulé puis s'approcha progressivement jusqu'à déposer ses lèvres sur le pénis toujours durci d'un Tetsu qui allait, à cette allure, définitivement s'y perdre. Et sentir Hyde sucer son sexe ne fut certainement pas pour arranger son état. Quand il eut terminé, le bassiste s'inclina vers l'avant et lui attrapa le visage des deux mains pour l'embrasser. Il en oublia que Hyde lui avait fait mal lors de leur dernier échange. Ce baiser ressemblait fort à un remerciement. Celui de lui avoir fait oublier sa vie tellement banale comparée à la sienne, de lui avoir fait du bien... Hyde lui sourit puis reprit son pansage, ne cédant pas, cette fois.

- Il faudrait que vous pensiez à dormir, ria-t-il, en lui nettoyant le cou où une veine lui faisait de l'oeil.

- Vous restez avec moi ? se surprit presque à demander Tetsu.

- ... Il est préférable que non.

- Pourquoi ?

Hyde n'osait pas lui dire le fond du problème. Non pas qu'il ne désirait plus la présence de Tetsu, bien au contraire, il avait justement peur de s'y attacher. Il ne s'était pas contenté de coucher avec un humain, il y avait mis des sentiments, chose qui ne lui était plus arrivée depuis qu'il avait été avec sa femme, depuis qu'il avait été humain, et malgré des décennies - ou plutôt (au point où il en était) les siècles qui s'étaient écoulés depuis cette époque, il n'avait pas oublié ce que signifiait avoir des sentiments. Et il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Même s'il savait bien qu'après cette nuit, il n'avait qu'une infime chance de revoir Tetsu.

- S'il vous plaît, Hyde, restez avec moi, au moins une partie de la nuit...

Devant son expression presque suppliante, le vampire ne tint pas l'engagement qu'il s'était fait à lui-même et craqua. Une fois les blessures propres et les pansements posés, il resterait avec lui, jusqu'au levé du soleil où il irait se réfugier à l'abri de ce dernier.

* * *

- Allô ?

_- Tet-chan ? Mais t'es où, bon sang ? J'ai appelé je ne sais pas combien de fois mais impossible de t'avoir ! Tu vas bien ?_

Tetsu eut un petit sourire. S'il savait...

- Ça va, ne t'en fais pas. Je me suis perdu en pleine forêt, j'arrive toujours pas à savoir comment... Enfin bref, j'ai été hébergé pour la nuit mais il n'y avait pas le téléphone.

En disant ça, le bassiste réalisa qu'en fait, il n'en savait rien. Peut-être aurait-il pu prévenir Ken de sa situation ? Oui, mais, au final, ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose, à part prendre le risque que le guitariste ne se perdit à son tour.

_- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu ne veux pas que je te rejoindre quelque part ?_

- Ça va, je t'assure, ria Tetsu.

_- Ouais, ben dans le doute, dis-moi quand tu seras chez toi, je passerai te voir._

- Comme tu veux. À tout à l'heure, alors.

_Merde, les marques !_

L'espace d'un instant, Tetsu voulut rappeler son ami pour lui dire de ne pas le rejoindre à son arrivée, qu'il était trop fatigué, qu'il avait besoin de repos..., mais vu son ton au téléphone, ça n'aurait pas été crédible.

_Je trouverai bien un moyen de cacher ça._

Il avait encore pas mal de route à faire, du temps pour y réfléchir, et autant pour penser à Hyde.

Malgré ce qui s'était passé, ce que le vampire lui avait fait, Tetsu avait été rassuré de le savoir près de lui pendant qu'il avait dormi d'un sommeil étrangement réparateur, l'idée que Hyde puisse alors le tuer ne l'ayant même pas effleuré. Quand il s'était réveillé, tôt le matin qui avait suivi, il avait constaté qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce à part lui. Il s'y était attendu, mais avait été attristé. Le manoir était grand, et trouver Hyde lui aurait été tout bonnement impossible. De plus, il ne savait pas ce qu'il en était de Muramasa, où il pouvait bien se trouver, aussi avait-il décidé de partir : sur l'oreiller où avait reposé la tête de Hyde avait été épinglée une feuille où des indications, d'une écriture élégante, avaient été notées afin de regagner la ville la plus proche. Papier en main, il sortit de la maison où le verrou n'avait pas été mis puis se mit en route dans la fraicheur du petit matin. En passant près du bassin, Tetsu, piqué par la curiosité, roula lentement pour essayer de voir l'état de l'eau mais celle-ci était tellement opaque qu'il se résigna et sortit du parc à une allure un peu plus rapide. Ne pas savoir ce qu'il se trouvait dans le bassin était probablement mieux pour les nerfs du bassiste.

Ce que Tetsu ne savait pas non plus, c'était que Hyde n'avait pas fermé l'oeil, préférant de loin garder les yeux rivés sur l'homme près de lui afin de mémoriser autant que possible ce visage qu'il ne connaissait alors pas seulement quelques heures plus tôt. Hyde ne s'était jamais réellement posé la question de savoir si un vampire pouvait avoir des sentiments envers des personnes autres que sa famille - en l'occurrence sa femme et son petit garçon. Cependant il avait obtenu une réponse malgré lui. Il savait que la séparation allait être douloureuse, mais bon sang, ce que ça lui avait fait du bien de ressentir de l'amour à nouveau, aussi bref cette expérience fut-elle.

Finalement, tout ceci, autant pour l'humain que pour le vampire, fut pour le moins... inattendu.


End file.
